y2k_pifandomcom-20200214-history
Quinn Valentine
Quinn Valentine is a player character in Y2KPI. His playbook was The Monstrous. Though as of the Finale he is now The Divine. He is played by Corey. Luck Spent: 5/7 Mission - Background Quinn Valentine started life with everything already going his way. He was born into a fairly well off family, his father a banker and his mother knowing enough about first aid and tending to people to act as a sort of mid-wife to the people around where he lived. From when he was born, Quinn dreamed of becoming a cop and doing good in the world. A naivety, coupled with an arrogance that he could do whatever he wanted in life that took him through the academy as a rising star. So, he found himself at the age of 18 on the streets, with a bright new uniform and a hopeful look in his eye. He quit the force by the end of the day. Little is known about what exactly happened that day, there was a mass media cover-up about the whole event that lead most of the the public to believe that a warehouse that was being used for a huge drug smuggling operation had an accident involving a gas-leak whilst Officer Valentine was in the building. He was barely able to get out and there had been a firefight that broke out whilst he was inside. That was the day the charismatic kid grew up. He left the force and took up his own life as a P.I. Still doing work to help people, but on his terms. Personality Quinn has become a little sheltered in how he talks to people and somewhat gruff. He's sometimes a sarcastic ass preferring just making jokes to opening up about he feels. Over his last few years living alone, he's started to feel a lot more aggressive when he gets annoyed and actively tries to keep himself calm in order to suppress the urges to punch someone in the face As a Lycan, Quinn acts on instinct above all. He is learning to view his allies as his 'pack' and knows to protect them above all, though he struggles to rein in the urges to transform and make sure that nothing can hurt those he cares about. To help him remain calm, Quinn can often be found smoking, just as a way to suppress urges and refocus himself. Relationships Olivia Meyers '''- After seeing the new girl joining the agency, Quinn feels uncomfortable with how things happened on the 1st of January and feels like he needs to make amends. [http://y2k-pi.wikia.com/wiki/Taylor '''Taylor]' '- Quinn was followed to the warehouse that the firefight took place in feeling a sense of reminiscence. In a frailer state of mind then usual, he opened up and told Taylor about what exactly happened that night. They're the only other one that knows the truth. Alex Jankowski ' '- He saw Alex as a colleague before. Whilst not a close friend, he still enjoyed his company. After seeing he was also touched by magic, Quinn's looking to him for guidance on how to control his bestial side and slipping humanity. Eoin Gallagher '- Eoin is the brains of the group, the one who makes sure the agency runs and keeps running through the gritty day to day life. On that note, Quinn has a lot of respect for him and looks up to him because of it, knowing that it's not only a job that needs to be done, but that the one that does it has so much more power then most realize. 'Victor Barnes '- Victor recruited Quinn after he left the force. Victor is the one responsible for helping Quinn get past the low state he was in at the time and move on with his life. It's because of this that Quinn looks up to him and fully respects Victor. Playbook Quinn's playbook is '''The Monstrous. '''The full details of his character are as follows: '''Charm: '''0 '''Cool: '''0 '''Sharp: '+3 'Tough: '-1 'Weird: '+3 Man, Bestial Aura, Tailored Clothes Very fancy pen. The Chronicle (Broken :( ) Moves: '''Vulnerability: Pick a substance. Silver You suffer +1 harm when you suffer harm from it. If you are bound or surrounded by it, you must act under pressure to use your powers. Unholy Strength: Roll +Weird instead of +Tough when you kick some arse. Something Borrowed: '''Take a move from a hunter playbook that is not currently in play: '''Invincible: You always count as having 2-armour. This doesn’t stack with other protection. Unquenchable Vitality: When you have taken harm, you can heal yourself. Roll +Cool. On a 10+, heal 2-harm and stabilise your injuries. On a 7-9, heal 1-harm and stabilise your injuries. On a miss, your injuries worsen. Claws of the Beast: All your natural attacks get +1 harm I’ve Read About This Sort Of Thing: Roll +Sharp instead of +Cool when you act under pressure. Divine - Boss from Beyond: At the beginning of each mystery, roll +Weird. On a 10+, your Superiors ask you to do something simple. On a 7-9, they ask you to do something complicated or difficult. In either case, you get to ask them one of the questions from the investigate a mystery move right now. On a miss, you are required to do something terrible. If you do not accomplish what they’ve ordered, you cannot use this move again until you have made up for your failure. Divine - Smite: Your body and divine weapon always count as a weakness against the monsters you fight. Your unarmed attacks are 2-harm intimate hand messy Divine - Soothe: When you talk to someone for a few seconds in a quiet voice, you can calm them down, blocking any panic, anger, or other negative emotions they have. This works even if the thing that freaked them out is still present, as long as your voice can be heard.rm ADVANCED: '''Kick some Arse - Act Under Pressure Advancements: Take another Monstrous move. Take another Monstrous move. Take a move from another playbook. Get +1 Cool, Max +2 Take another Natural Attacks Pick Get +1 to any rating (Sharp), max +3 Mark two of the Basic moves as Advanced. Attacks: '''Base: Claws - 3 harm, hand, ignore armor, messy Extra: Claws '''- +1 Harm '''Extra: Ignore Armour .38 Revolver - 2-harm close reload loud 'Obsidian Sword '- 3 Harm, Magic, Heavy Category:Player Characters